Build A Dynasty (Forever Couldn't Break Up)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Tonight, Jughead had been named the Serpent King. Bughead. Oneshot.


**Just a short little something about Serpent King Jughead. I've altered the ages a little because, come on, a teenager in high school _really _shouldn't be King of the Serpents.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from _Dynasty _by MIIA. **

Elizabeth Cooper let out a laugh as Sweet Pea finished his bottle of beer before Fangs Fogarty, slamming the glass bottle into the bin with a loud crash and a cheer as Fangs finally finished off his own bottle and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

Sweet Pea had gotten to the bottom of the bottle faster than Fangs three times now, and Betty was pretty sure they were drunk at this stage, because they had already been drinking before they had started this stupid competition.

Betty's eyes shifted, skimming over where Toni Topaz and Cheryl Blossom were in the corner of the bar, completely unaware of what was going on around them, Toni's fingers buried in Cheryl's hair and Cheryl's fingers inching further down Toni's back, toward the top of her miniskirt.

Her eyes moved again, and saw Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews, Veronica looked just a little out of place in her pearls and two thousand dollar black dress, but still looking completely at ease, especially next to her boyfriend, who wore a leather jacket, like most other people in the room.

Then her eyes flickered again, and this time, they rested firmly on who they landed on.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, better known as Jughead.

Previously known as the Serpent Prince.

_Now_ known as the Serpent King, after tonights ceremony.

It had been bittersweet, given the only reason that Jughead had been crowned is because his father had been killed just over a month ago.

But that wasn't what tonight was meant to be about.

It was about Jughead stepping up, taking on the position as the president—as the _King_—of the Serpents, their leader.

At just twenty-three, it might feel a bit young to take over the role of head of the most feared people in Riverdale and it's surrounding towns, but Jughead was more than ready.

There had been a time in his early teens where he hadn't wanted any association with his fathers Serpent family, however when his mother and sister had left him behind in Riverdale, they were the ones that helped him keep grounded.

Them, and Betty and Archie, although it had just never felt the _same_ because they came from the perfect Northside.

Very different from where they were now.

Betty glanced down at herself and she couldn't help but grin as she noted the skin tight leather pants she was wearing, the corsetted red and black top that barely covered any skin, the multiple necklaces around her neck and the black leather Serpent jacket hung over her shoulders.

A far cry from the baby blue dresses and pink cardigans that she used to wear.

And she had never felt more at home.

"To the King!" Archie shouted out, his voice only _just_ heard over the din of music and yelling and laughter in the room.

"To the King!" Sweet Pea echoed, his words a little slurred as he raised his new beer, and there were cheers and shouts that when up from around the bar, repeating the statement back and holding up their drinks—even Cheryl and Toni managed to pull away from each others mouths long enough to repeat the sentiment.

Betty's dark red painted lips curved in a smile at the expression on her boyfriends face.

Proud.

Determined.

_Ready_.

He had learnt the ropes of being a good leader from his father, and even though this wasn't how he wanted to take over the role of King, he was ready for it.

And when he had a misstep, Betty was there to have his back.

Along with Archie, Veronica, Toni, Sweet Pea, Cheryl and Fangs.

His inner circle.

They all had his back.

Jughead was supplied with drink after drink, as were most people in the bar, and no money was being exchanged because this was a celebration.

Things got rowdy, like they usually did at events like this, and the bar wasn't open to the general public, only for Serpents and their family, because this was a family event.

Sweet Pea and Fangs got into a fight—not one where they were actually mad at each other, just a play fight, but given how drunk they were, their pushes and shoves were a bit harder than they expected, and Sweet Pea accidentally pushed Fangs too hard into the pool table, which resulted in a bleeding lip.

It was okay, because Midge Klump came along with her adorable pixie cut and tiny skirt and cooed over him, kissing it 'better'.

Cheryl and Toni had left the room to take their intimate affairs elsewhere, although most other people hadn't, several other couples and even one group of three—Kevin Keller, Moose Mason and Joaquin DeSantos—who didn't care that they were in public as they kissed and pulled at each others clothes and groped on another.

It wasn't anything that they hadn't seen—hell, it wasn't something that Betty had participated in on multiple occasions, although it had never been in _complete_ stages of undress, and it had never actually gone _all_ the way.

Jughead was _far_ too jealous and possessive to ever allow anyone to witness that, even though it was widely accepted in their life.

Betty threw back a tequila shot and slid the sticky shot glass back across the counter top.

She turned around and then stopped short when she realized that Jughead had been standing _right_ behind her, barely an inch between their bodies.

"Hey," Jughead whispered, and she couldn't actually _hear_ the word, given how loud it was here, but she made out the word from the way his lips shaped around it.

Then she didn't bother looking back up, because she really liked his mouth.

She didn't follow what he said next, because she was just watching the way his mouth moved, and she started thinking about the things that she wanted him to do with his mouth...And his tongue...And hopefully his fingers were involved in it as well...And she kind of liked it when his teeth were involved too, nipping down at the inside of her thighs and over her stomach.

"_Betty_," Jughead must have said her name a couple of times before she finally forced her eyes to stop focusing so hard on his mouth and pay attention to what he was actually saying.

"Mm?" Betty blinked and tried to look as though she had been listening the whole time, but it was obvious from Jughead's smirk that he wasn't falling for it, he was very aware of where her mind had gone.

"Come on," Jughead's voice was a little gruff as he reached out for her hand.

Betty took it and stepped forward, and then Jughead was dipping down and grabbing her around the waist, easily picking her up, and Betty let out a squeal of delight as her legs wrapped around his hips.

There was a laugh from Archie as they walked past them and a whistle from Veronica, but Betty wasn't paying attention to them, her lips and teeth working on Jugheads neck, well on the way to creating a hickey.

Jughead carried her out the door that lead to the hallway, and the noise became a bit more muted with a wall between them and the bar, and then it became quieter still when they went into a room and Jughead kicked that door shut as well.

It was the office of the bar—actually in a reasonably organised state, since Betty did the books and the accounting, and she liked working in a tidy space—and Jughead carried over to the desk.

"Uhh..." Betty made a face and was distracted from her assault on Jugheads neck for a moment to reach behind her, her nose wrinkled. "Ah!" She held up the pen that had been stabbing into her lower back.

Jughead took it from her and tossed it over his shoulder and then his lips were on his and Betty's eyes fell closed.

His hands moved over her skin quickly, burning every inch of flesh they touched, tugging at her clothes and skimming over her breasts and tugging at her nipples through the thin bra that she was wearing.

Betty moaned at the way Jughead thoroughly smoothed his hands over her skin, and then he quickly began undressing her, stripping off her shoes and socks, shimmying her out of her pants and then slipping her out of her jacket.

The Serpent jacket was the only thing that he bothered to carefully hang over the back of office chair, the rest of her clothes ending up in a pile on the floor.

Betty was completely naked, splayed out on the desk in front of Jughead with her blonde hair in waves over her shoulders and her lipstick a little smudged on her mouth as she looked up at Jughead from underneath heavy eyelashes.

He was still fully dressed, and the obvious power imbalance made Betty shiver, goosebumps breaking out over her skin and arousal wet her lower lips.

Even in the dim light, Jughead looked beautiful and incredibly strong, and Betty shivered again as he put his hands on her thighs, pushing them firmly apart until her hips were aching in protest, and the only reason she knew that she was going to be able to hold the position was because of all the cheerleading stretches and moves from back in high school, and the yoga classes she did with Veronica and Cheryl.

Jughead kept his eyes on her as he dropped to his knees in front of her and Betty sucked her lower lip into her mouth at the symbolism of that, of the King getting down on his knees in front of her.

Then her eyes were rolling back into her head because Jughead was licking and sucking at her pussy and her whole body seized up as pleasure shot through it.

Her hips attempted to roll forward and thrust upwards, chasing after his tongue, but Jughead's grip on her thighs was firm and she was barely able to move.

Her first orgasm made her shudder, and the second one that followed had her gasping out Jugheads name in a high pitched whine.

The desk _definitely_ wasn't organised now, despite the hard work that she had done to get the place all tidied up in the past few weeks since she had taken over doing everything.

And she didn't give a shit.

Jughead straightened back up and leaned forward, wrapping a hand around her neck and drawing her in close to him, their mouths coming together in a heated kiss.

Betty could taste herself on his mouth, which she didn't mind, but the more intense taste was _Jughead_, and she moaned into his mouth, tugging at his jacket and at the thin shirt that he was wearing underneath.

Jughead groaned as her long, black painted nails scratched at his torso underneath, and he moved his hands off her just long enough to undo his belt and pull down his zipper, and then his hands were back in her hair, holding her face against his.

Betty's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it a few times, before holding it firmly and sliding her hips forward.

There was no need for condoms, it wasn't as though they had been sexually active with anyone else other than one another in the past six years, and if Betty got pregnant, then that was something that they would both be happy with.

"Shit," Betty gasped out as Jughead pushed into her with one thrust, making her toes curl and her fingernails scratch at his torso, slipping around to his back underneath his shirt, following his movements, encouraging him to go harder, faster.

They shared each others breaths, foreheads pressed together as Jughead thrust into her, over and over again, Betty rolling her hips to meet his.

When Jughead came, he dropped his forehead down to rest on her shoulder, breathing harshly.

Betty lifted her hand to stroke her fingers through his hair.

"I've got this...Right?" Jughead's voice sounded a little hesitant, muffled against her skin.

Betty's hands moved, cupping his face and tipping it up to look at her.

"Juggie..." she murmured, stroking her thumbs over his cheekbones and then leaning forward to kiss him gently on the tip of his nose, a soft gesture compared to what had just happened between them. "_We've_ got this."

Jughead's lips quirked in a smile, and then he leaned in for a kiss.

"It's me and you, forever," Betty added, pulling back just enough to get the words out.

"Me and you," Jughead repeated back before kissing her again.

**Let me know what you think x**


End file.
